Heero Learns to Love
by SerenaMoon Goddess
Summary: Don't own any of these animation


#

****

##

Written Stories By

Shirley Johnson

****

These are my own personal stories, which I made up at my own free will. Most of these stories are about anime I have seen or read about. I don't own any of them unless I say differently so don't sue me; I don't have any money to give you anyways.

Serena was heading to Raye temple; she wasn't running for change. "Hmm, Luna what do you think about what Trista said about the future being changed for the good, now that Darien and I broke up?"

Luna looks at her, "I'm not sure Serena, I always thought you two would be together, you two even had a daughter from the future to proved it. But now that's change, we don't know our futures it scares me?"

"Flashback"

Darien and Serena were in the park sitting on a bench near the lake. "Darien do you love me, I mean really love me? I know we have a child in the future, but I want to know if you're happy?"

He stares at the lake, thinking about what she said. "Of course I love you, I will always will."

Serena looked at Darien, she could tell he cared about her, but somehow she knew he didn't love her the way she loves him. "Darien I know you care for me, you don't want to hurt me, but I need to know if you want to spend the rest of your life with me." Looking very serious, somewhat sad knowing the answer already.

Darien stared at Serena, seeing how serious she was being, "No I'm not happy Serena, I haven't been for sometime now," sounding very sad. "But I will always love you in my own way."

"That's what I thought, I think we shouldn't be together as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore Darien. But I still want to be friends, don't try to talk me out of it. You know it's for the best, it's just a shame Reeny will never be born."

Darien grabs her, holds her close to him, "I'm sorry Serena, but how did you know how I felt?"

She looks up into his eyes, "I somewhat felt it, but I'm sad Reeny won't be born. But I'm not upset about it."

"How are we going to tell the others, I don't think they will understand how we feel," said Darien.

"There will be one person how will understand, that Trista, perhaps we can ask her to tell the others."

They both agree to ask Trista to explain to the scouts, she agreed to this. It's like she knew it was going to happen. The scouts were surprise that they were speechless. Trista explained it would change the future, but not for the worst.

"End of flashback"

Serena was so caught in her thoughts she wasn't paying attention to where she was heading.

Meanwhile in another dimention, where gundam wing pilots gain peace.

Heero, Quatre, Trowa, Due, and Wufei were having a meeting on colony 213. They were discussing what to do with the gundams.

"Since we have peace at last, we should destroy the gundams," said Quatre.

Wufei looked at him, said, "We may be at peace now, but that doesn't mean we will always have peace."

Trowa agreed with him, while Duo agreed to Quatre. Heero was quite the whole time, deep in his own thoughts. Suddenly out of nowhere a bright light appeared catching all the everyone attendance, when the light faded away a small stone object was folding mid air. Heero walk up to the stone grabbed it, he open his hand, stared at the weird stony stone with a crescent moon mark engraved into the surface. 

Trowa looked at Heero asked, "What is that Heero, it looked like a marble stone." Heero showed it to him, and the other guys.

They all stared at the weird stone with the crescent mark, wondering were it came from. Then all suddenly stone started to glow bright yellow surrounding the pilots, when it faded away the guys and their gundams were gone.

Meanwhile in the scouts diminution, a bright light appeared in an ally where five teenage boys appeared out of nowhere, while the gundams appeared in space hided from anyone view expect the gundam pilots knew they were there.

The boys looked around their surroundings, wounding what happen, were the hell they are. Decided to walk around to get a better view of their surroundings. They broke up to groups, Heero and Trowa, other decided to stay together. They walked out of the ally and spelt up in went different directions. 

Meanwhile Serena was so caught in her thoughts, she bumped into Heero knocking each other over. She looked at who every she has pin down on the ground; it was a young man with about the age of 17. He had short dark brown hair, blue Prussian eyes, was quite build, she thought he was quite handsome. 

Heero looks up to the person bumped into him, pinning him down. It was a young woman about the same age of him. She had most gorgeous long yellow hair done up into a weird hair style, that looks a pair of meatballs at the top while the rest fall to her feet. She has the deepest blue eyes that you could lose yourself into. He could not help but stare at her. 

Serena got off Heero, while saying sorry at the same time. But she could not help, but stare at him, he was so handsome. 

Trowa watch the whole incident, he took the girl appearance in. Could not help to stare either, she was quite lovely. One the most gorgeous females he ever seen. As he watch her stand up he notice that her face was cute, but the rest of her was nice too. 

Heero stand up, took the rest of her appearance in, and couldn't help but feel something strange. He couldn't figure out what he was feeling, then he notices that Trowa was having the same problem.

Serena look at the other guy, she couldn't help but admit he was cute too. He was the same ago or so as the other guy, had short brown hair not as dark as the other one, his hair cover one eye that make him look mystouis , yet handsome. He was build just like the other one, with light blue eyes, they both were the same height about 5'9, they were a little taller than Lit.

All three seem to stare at each other for some time, until Luna meow to get Serena attendance. 

"Oh Luna, I'm sorry, let's see if you're okay," she pick up the black cat with a crescent mark on her forehead. Making sure the cat was unhurt.

Guys notice the mark on her forehead, they turn to each other nodded an understanding, and the girl didn't seem to notice. 

After the girl was satisfied the cat was unharmed she turned her attendance back to the guys, "I'm a sorry I dock you down, I haven't done that in some time." The cat meows again, like it was impaction. That got the girl to relies she was going to be late. "Well I got to go; perhaps I will see you around," with that she ran off around the corner heading toward a temple of some sort.

"So what do you make of the cat, she seem to have the same mark as the stone," Trowa saying not loud enough for anyone but Heero to hear. 

"I'm not sure, we should keep a eye on the cat and the girl, they might have brought us here," Heero said while walking across the street were he saw the others.

They meet up with the other telling them the encounter with girl, the cat with same mark as the stone. All of them agreed to they should keep an eye on them both. With that they went to fine a place to lived.

"That strange Serena running late, for the past year she been on time," Amy said out loud. She looked around the temple taking in the surroundings. Everyone was here, even the outer they were just waiting for Serena. For the past year she been on time for every meeting, she even improved on her grades. I guess all most losing your entire friend to Galaxie tends to make you grow up. 

Just then Serena and Luna walk into the temple, "Sorry guys I accident bumped into this cute guy knocking down," catching her breath.

Everyone turns to her, "don't worry about it, let's start the meeting," Raye said.

The meeting went on for sometime, by the time everything was discussed it was late. They all agreed to meet in the park for a picnic the next day. Eric offer Serena a ride home considering she lived the furthers than the other.

Once inside the car, Eric asks Serena about the guys she bumped into. She told explain how they looked. 

"Hmm, so you thought they were cute huh," stated Michelle, knowing the answer to that already.

"Well yes, I thought they were cute especially the one I knock down." The rest of the ride was quit.

Next day Serena was on time for school, she went to her first class, which she had with the inner scouts. She and the scouts were discussing about those cute guys she ran into yesterday, when the teacher arrived.

"Class we have some new students, so please make them welcome," she said getting everyone attendance. Five boys around the age of 17, walked into the classroom. They took in their surroundings; two of the guys notice Serena.

"Will you state your name to class please," teacher said to the boys. The boys stated their names, the one Serena pinned beneath her was name Heero Yuy, while other one she recognize was called Trowa Barton. The other three were called Duo Maxwell, Wufei Chang, and Quatre Raberba Winner. The other three boys Serena didn't know were cute also.

Serena took in the other three appearance, Duo had long brown hair done up into a braid with long bangs, light blue eyes. Quatre had short sandy blonde hair, bluish green eyes. Wufei had black hair with a small ponytail at the back, dark brown eyes. They were quite built as the other two. I as to admit they all must work out.

Duo looked at a girl with blonde hair with two meatballs on top, which he guess this must be the girl Trowa and Heero ran into yesterday. He had to agree with them she was beautiful, her eyes just makes you want to anything for. 

Quatre took in his surroundings, it was good side classroom, and he notices a girl with two meatballs on top of her head. This must be the girl Trowa was telling him about; she was beautiful like a rose. He could not help but stare at her. 

Wufei scan the room looking for the girl Heero had talk about, he spotted her sitting at the window staring out of it. She turned around looked at him; he could not help but stare at her. She was the most beautiful woman he ever seen, she doesn't seem weak like other women either. It's like she has a special ore around her.

The teacher told the guys to fine a seat, which they did among the scouts. She started the class, which went smoothly.

It was lunch now; all the scouts were sitting under the tree they usually do. Everyone, expect Serena were discussing the new students.

"Oh they all looked like my old boyfriend," stated Lita she was the tallest inner scout with brown hair done up into a ponytail.

"All cute guys look like your old boyfriend Lita" stated Raye, she had waist length black raven hair. She looked annoyed at Lita at what she stated.

"Well I have to admit they are quite handsome especially that Quatre," stated Mina with stars in her eyes, she had waist length blonde hair. Some would say that she and Serena could be related. 

"Hmm, I have to agree with Mina they are all quite handsome," stated Amy, she had short length bluish hair. She was the brain of the scouts, she usually to busy with school or scouts business to really pay any attention to boys.

Everyone looked at Amy, surprise at what she said, "Well I for one; is going to try to get their attention," stated Lita

Serena was quiet the whole time listening to her friends; she smiles to herself knowing that all her friends like these new boys. She knows how they feel, but she will keep her thoughts to herself.

Trowa and the guys were sitting a little away from the tree Serena and her friends were. He was trying to read their lips to know what they were discussing. From what he can tell they were just talking how cute they were. He wants to know if she the one that brought now here. He looked at Heero; he seems to be doing the same. Duo on the other hand was flirting with some girls. Quatre had his nose stuck into a book, while Wufei seem to be taking in his surroundings. He turns his attention back to the girls. They seem to be worry about the girl, he and Heero ran into the other day. What was her name, Serena I think? He watches very closely. He wasn't the only one who was watching Serena; Heero was keeping a close eye on her.

"Serena what's wrong, you been quiet the whole time and barely touch your food," stated Amy catching everyone attention, then looking at Serena and lunch, they all had worry faces.

She look up at her friends, smiles at them saying," I'm just not that hungry Amy, the reason I'm quiet is because I don't have anything to say." She tries to sound convincing, so they wouldn't worry. But she knew that she was a bad liar, so she wasn't surprise that they weren't convinced. Before anyone could say anything Molly came up to the group with Melvin.

"Hey girls, what you been doing lately," asked Molly, she was one of Serena friends, they use to be really close but things change.

"Oh nothing really Molly, just been studying for Friday's test," stated Amy, making everyone expect Melvin face grunt. Raye thought to herself, is that all she ever think about it. She then turn her attention to Serena, she notice was staring at the sky deep in thought. She was really worry about her she been really down lately. It's been ten months since she and Darien broke up. I was worry that Serena was sad that Darien and I decided to go out. But she seen really happy about it, so she can't be down because of that. It has to be something else and she was going to fine out. Lunch hour was about over they return to their classes.

Later that day Serena was heading to the park for the picnic, she was thinking about what the girls said about those new boys. She had a feeling there was something different about it. She has to tell Raye when she gets a chance.

Heero and the guys decided to head to the park that Serena and her friends were going to be. They over heard the girl with the black hair, telling Serena to be at the park at four. So they headed that way a little past four, when they got there. He didn't see her anywhere; her friends were by a oak tree, they're setting up a picnic. They decided to walk up to the girls, the tall girl name Lita was eager to greet them. 

"Hi Duo, are these your friends?" Stated Lita knowing the answer already. But was waiting for him to answer. She meet him in her science class, he was quite friendly and like to flirt. 

"Well yes Lita; his is Heero, Trowa, Quatre, and Wufei, do you mind if we join you and your friends?" Asked a flirting Duo.

She said, "no I don't mind," they all walk up to the other introducing their self. They all were setting under the tree, Eric was watching them closely.

Serena arrived at the park, she stop half way spotting her friends and five boys. She recognize them as the new students. She continues to walk up to them. 

Heero and Trowa notice her first since they were keeping their eyes out for her, it seems she had two cats with the same mark, but the other one was white. She stops for a second, then continuing walking. 

When she reach them Raye yelled," Hey were have you been meatball head, we been waiting for you about fifth teen minutes now."

She looks at Raye with sad eyes saying," Sorry Raye, but my mom wanted to talk with me about something."

Darien look at Serena worry about her, Raye told him a little bit about what she been doing lately. 

"It's okay kitten, we you didn't miss anything important," stated Eric, she always calls her that or princess. But since they have others with her she calls her kitten. Eric is very protected of the princess; she would die for her.

The guys look at the girl that dress like a guy. I wonder why she so protected of Serena, thought Heero. He notice all of them seem very close to her in some way. Even that guy, Darien was his name, seem close to her. 

Serena cheered up, sat down, they started to chat a little. They played volleyball, Frisbee, and other outdoor sports. A couple hours went by easily, everyone was getting along nicely. 

Heero was staring at Serena, when a light caught his and everyone else attention. A man, two monsters appeared out of nowhere. He didn't know what to make of the weird half human, half creature. The scout on the other hand was wondering where they could transform. 

The man notice them, he walked about few feet from them. He notice Serena, thought to himself, the princess is here. Dragun would be please if I grab her, hmm but first to get rid of her guards. "Princess Serenity, this is a pleasure," stated the man looking at Serena.

Trowa and Heero found this interesting, but they kept their attention on the man. The scouts didn't like this at all; they were wondering who he was. How does he know who Serena is, they thought.

Serena was staring at the man until he talkd to her, she didn't know what to say or do. How does he know me by that name, scouts and few others only know me by that name, she thought?

"Who are you, what do you want," demanded an angry Eric.

He just smile, he looked at one the monster, "Rece take care of these girls, but leave Serenity alone," he demanded. Rece and his partner went after everyone expected Serena. 

Everyone spelt up into groups, leaving Serena alone. Serena was getting mad, when she saw that friends were in trouble. As she watches her friends get knock around, the man came up behind her. 

Raye was fighting with that Rece guy, when she notices the man sneaking up behind Serena, she yelled, "Serena behind you."

Serena turns around meet the man face to face; she takes a fighting stance just in case. He just smiles at her; "well princess it looks like it you and me."

She just raises her eyebrow, keeping her fighting stance. She knew that sooner or later she and the scout would have to transform. She just hopes that the Heero and his friends will keep their secret a secret. "Eternal Moon Power," she yelled.

Everyone turn to Serena, as they watch they could see feathers flying around her, two huge wings came from her back covering her body, as a bright golden light surrounded her, blinding everyone from seeing her. When the light disappeared, her wings have shorten, she was wearing a white body suit with a really short three layers shirt, yellow, red, and blue. She had short pink puffy selves, long white gloves just slightly pass her elbows at the tip of them she had what look little barrettes. She had white boots, with a heel at the bottom, that almost reach to her knees. On front of her chest she had a locket, heart shape with a little moon, with little wings. Her hair had little barrettes, her meatballs had some kind of ruby jewelry, on her forehead she had a crescent moon mark, she became, Eternal Sailor Moon.

Heero could not help but stare at her, nor could the rest of gundam pilots. Just then the rest of the girls took out their transformation pens yelling out their planets. 

"Mercury Star Power,

Mars Star Power,

Jupiter Star Power,

Venus Star Power," all the inner scouts appeared replacing, Amy, Raye, Lita, and Mina. There was a light blue, red, green, and orange scout; they all had white body suits. But different color skirts with bows behind them; they all had a bow on their chest with a heart shape in the center. They all wore white gloves reaching up to their elbow, at the end of them was their colors. They had seen through selves, one had long boots like Serena but light blue. Another one had red high heels, one had orange heels with a strap around the ankle, and the last one had small high heels green boots. They all had a gold tiara with a stone in the middle with their own colors at their forehead.

The guys didn't know what to make of this; they turned their attention to the last four girls that didn't transformed yet.

"Uranus Planet Power,

Neptune Planet Power,

Pluto Planet Power,

Saturn Planet Power," all the outer scouts appeared were, Eric, Michelle, Trista, and Hotura was. They too had white body suit with a short skirt with different colors, dark blue, turquoise, black, and violet. They each had on a different color bow, yellow, dark blue, black, and violet, on their chest. They had a dark blue expect Saturn she had a violet bow behind their skirts. They had white gloves to their elbows also with their colors, see through selves. They each had on a gold tiara with a different color stone in the middle of their foreheads. They had high heel boots of some sort of length and style, all expect Neptune she had high heels with straps surrounding her ankles. 

"I'm impress sailor scouts, but that won't help you one bit," stated the man with an evil smile. 

"That's what you think, Mars power, flame sniper," yelled red scout, Sailor Mars, a red light forming at her hand, which she makes a bow with a flaming red arrow shooting at the man. 

He easily send it back to her, hitting her dead on throwing her back badly hurt. He just smiles and say, " That was pitiful, I'm sure you can do better than that."

"Oh ay, take this, Jupiter power, oak evolution," yelled the green scout, Sailor Jupiter, small oak leaves pass her as she floats into the air with her antenna popping out of her tiara. Green energy like lighting came out of her antenna heading toward him.

He smiles sending her energy back to her, throwing her around the sky into a tree. He shakes his head laughing to himself, "now that better, but not good enough."

"Well pretty boy take this one, Venus power, love and beauty shock," yelled the orange scout, Sailor Venus, she brings her hands around her whole body forming a circle around her. Bring her hand up to her lip kissing it forming heart shape energy throwing at him.

He lets it hit him, smiling away, when the dust cleared he was unharmed. "Not bad Venus, but now it's my turn," sending a small energy blow at her. She was unable to void it; she was hit dead on sending her into the tree with Jupiter.

"Uranus World shaken, Neptune deep submerge," yelled the dark blue and turquoise scout, Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, a bright shape that look like planet Uranus and a shape that look like planet Neptune headed his way.

He just stands there, absorbing the two attacks. He then sends it back to their owner with a little of his power. It hits the two-scout head on, knocking them down badly hurt. 

While all this went on E.S.M went to check on Mars, Jupiter and Venus.

Pluto looks at him, trying to figure him out. She doesn't know where he comes from, but he is too powerful for them to fight. 

"Mercury power, Aqua Rhapsody," yelled the light blue scout, Sailor Mercury, blue harp appears in her hand; she starts to play it sending huge amount of musical water at him

He just doesn't waist his time with her, sending her energy back toward her blowing her into Sailor Saturn, violet color scout, knocking both of them unconscious.

He turns his attendance to Pluto, the last guardian of the princess. 

"I guess it's my turn, Pluto Deadly scream," yelled Sailor Pluto, she the one in all black just about. Her attack was shape in the planet of Pluto; it didn't have any affect on him like she thought. 

He just smiles, sending an energy ball at her throwing her into Duo, Wufei, and Quatre knocking them all down. They weren't hurt to bad, but they didn't get up right away.

He turn his attendance back to Serenity, "Now princess do I have to hurt you too, or will you come willing with me." 

"I don't think so," yelled Tuxedo Mask, which is Darien by the way, he was wearing a cape, tuxedo, top hat, and had on a mask covering his eyes.

"Ah Prince Darien, I see you still protect her even though you're not together anymore," he stated, surprising Darien and Serena.

"How did you know that," asked Eternal Sailor Moon?

"I have my ways princess, now are you going to come willing. Or should your old lover try to protect you dieing," he demanded.

She knew that Darien wouldn't have a change, "Yes, I will come with you as long as you don't hurt him or my friends anymore," she said retransforming back into Serena.

The whole time Heero and Trowa were watching as the scout got defeated. Their three friends get blasted with Trista or Sailor Pluto. 

Heero didn't like the whole solution; he was about to enter when he heard what Serena said. He could see the tears in her eyes as she looked at her friends lying on the ground or thrown into a tree. 

The man smiles, walks to Serena putting his arm around her waist. "I have no further interest in them, but who could say about my prince," with that he opens a portal. Four figures came forth, three men and a female, they were dress in royalty.

"Good job general Cates, you have earned your right to become captain," stated prince Dragun. He takes a look around smiling, he was very please with Cates. His eyes settle on Serena, "Princess."

Serena stares at him, he wasn't bad looking but he was pure evil. He had short black hair, black eyes, as tall as Darien, and he had the most evil smile. He was dress in black and gold, he was quite built.

Everyone watches as he walks up to Serena, takes her into his arms. "Hmm, you are quite lovely my dear, your reputation prosee you," he stated. 

"Who are you," demanded Darien, getting angry.

He tells them that he called Prince Dragun, the most power leader in the galaxie. Everyone stares at him, not sure what to say. Heero didn't know what to make of this whole thing, but he wasn't about to let him take Serena. He takes a remote control out of his pocket and demanded wing zero to come forth. Out of nowhere a huge robot that has a gun that's a laser of some sort, with wings came forth. 

Everyone stared at the gundam wondering where it came from, who summon it. As they watch Trowa called for his gundam, Rusha to come forth. His gundam had a huge gun also, plus a huge blade. They watch as Heero and Trowa jump into their gundams power them up ready for an attack.

"You aren't taking her anywhere, nor are you going to hurt these people again," stated Trowa aiming his gun at them. Dragun was surprise he release her, walks up to the gundams.

"That's what you think boys," stated a confident Dragun. He send a huge energy ball at the gundams, which had no effect on them. He got angry sending more energy balls at them, still they didn't have any effect on them. That when he realize these gundams are very powerful weapons. He got something that might work, but he didn't bring it with him. He turned to his subjects telling to retreat. He try to grab Serena, but wing zero scoop her up into his hands. He decided he will get her later disappeared with his minions.

Serena stares at the gundam, which Heero is piloting, "thank you Heero," she said. She kept on staring at the gundam as a door open, appearing at the chest of the gundam. She could she Heero at a seat surround by controls or buttons. 

Heero raise wing zero hand up to him setting her into the cot-pit, he watches as she looks around it. "You are very loyal to your friends, you would of went with him," stated Heero knowing the answer already.

"Well yes, I had died for them many times. Their more than friends, they are like family," she stated looking very serious. He just smiles, she has strenght he thought.

They left the cot-pit, gather all of her friends heading to Raye temple. Serena told two polits, that she was a princess. She explain everything she been through up to the present. They were quite surprise by the whole thing, but somehow they knew she was telling the truth.

Trowa explained who they arrived, "We don't know how to get back home. We were following you because of her cat." 

She smiled in understanding, "Perhaps Pluto could send you home." She turn her attention to her friends, she walked up to them closed her eyes. Her locket started to glow, pink ribbons came forth surrounding her changing her into Princess Serenity. She hold out the crystal said, "Please crystal heal my scout and my new friends." A bright light came forth from the crystal surround everyone on the floor healing their wounds. Once the light disappeared, everyone woke up looked at Serenity. She smile at her friends just before she passed out, before she could hit the floor Heero caught her.

Eric got up ask if everyone was okay, they all said yes. Then turned his attention back to Serena and Heero.


End file.
